Reichspartei
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Party Information |- ! Chairman | } |- ! Country | } |- ! Ideology | } |- ! Political Position | } |- ! Founded | } |- ! Reichstag Seats | } |- ! Chancellorship | } |- ! Members | } |- ! Motto | } |- ! Colors | } |- ! Party Song | } |- ! Newspaper | } |- ! Youth Wing | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} The Empire Party or RP is a political party active in the Neu Deutsches Kaiserreich. The RP is a conservative party that is based on basic conservativism as well as nationalism. The RP was founded in 1949, just in time for it's founder, Wolfgang Hochstetter to run against incumbent Hans Schultz. Hochstetter's personal history cost him the election, in what was one of the most contentious elections in the country's history to date. The Party would later form a coalition with the IVP in 1999, and as a result secured the Chancellorship in 2005 after the IVP incumbent refused reelection, and in 2010 ran again against the wishes of the IVP, collapsing the coalition and causing the RP to lose most of it's seats in the 2012 Reichstag elections, as well as the Chancellorship in 2015 to Robert Bergmann. History The Empire party was founded in 1949 as a solid conservative option opposed to the incumbent Imperialische Volkspartei and the liberal Sozialdemokratische Partei Kaiserreich. The party's first Chairman was Wolfgang Hochstetter, a former Gestapo officer during the Nazi era, and this past would come to haunt him, and cost him the election. Despite his influence on the founding of the party, Hochstetter was shunted aside after the 1950 election failed, and retired in 1954. The party would not hold the Chancellorship until 2005, when Markus Fensterburg was elected, after the IVP incumbent Otto Kleinwald did not seek reelection in accordance with the plan of the coalition. Fensterburg was to not seek reelection in 2010 and endorse IVP candidate Robert Bergmann, but the party did not abide by the compact, and ran Fensterburg again, securing reelection in 2010. This broke the coalition and caused a massive drop in popularity for the RP, causing them to lose most of their Reichstag seats. After the 2012 Reichstag elections the IVP found itself in clear majority for the first time since the Schultz era. Impeachment proceedings against Fensterburg were brought about, but in 2013 the Reichsgerichtshof ruled that because the Compact was not filed as a legal document, instead as a private document between the parties, the compact was legally unenforceable. Fensterburg and the RP were acquitted by Kaiser Ferdinand I, acting in his position of Chief Justice of the Imperial High Court. Despite Fensterburg surviving impeachment, the party's approval numbers continued to drop, and in 2015, despite Fensterburg being constitutionally obligated to not run, and thus being replaced on the RP ticked with Franz von Kurst, the IVP swept the election, securing the Chancellorship with Bergmann and maintaining their clear majority. Political Position The Empire Party is a staunchly conservative party as well as a nationalist party. The party is generally in favor of military interventions, aggressive politics, and is a staunch believer in the Kaiserreich and the Throne. RP Chancellors * Markus Fensterburg (2005-2015) Impeachment in 2013 Important Members * Wolfgang Hochstetter - Founder of the Party, Chancellor candidate in 1950. * Markus Fensterburg - Chancellor from 2005-2015, Chairman of the party from 1999-2015, expelled from the party in 2016. * Franz von Kurst - Chairman of the Party since the expulsion of Fensterburg in 2016, prospective RP candidate for Chancellor in 2020. Category:Political Parties Category:Kaiserreich Category:Reichspartei